1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording methods, recording apparatuses, and computer-readable storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers that intermittently eject a liquid to perform recording are known as an example of recording apparatuses that eject a liquid onto various types of recording media, such as paper, cloth, and film, in order to record images. With such inkjet printers, images are recorded by alternately repeating a step of positioning the recording medium after carrying it in a direction toward a recording head, and a step of ejecting liquid while moving the recording head in a main scanning direction that intersects the direction in which the recording medium is carried.
However, when the recording medium is carried in a direction toward the recording head, if it is carried while either its right upper edge or left upper edge leads the other edge, that is, if the recording medium is carried skewed in the carrying direction, then the actual recording position on the recording medium will be displaced from the intended recording position, and the quality of the recorded image may be affected. In particular, when performing borderless recording, a skew in the recording medium in the carrying direction can cause blank areas on the upper edge of the recording medium, and this alone may make the recording medium unusable. On the other hand, when performing borderless recording, although enlarging the margin of the recording area with respect to the recording medium lessens the likelihood of blank areas appearing on the upper edge of the recording medium, there is a possibility that the amount of liquid that is consumed will increase.